Seven, the power of 'sleeping beauty'
by Poppy The Doll
Summary: When nine and seven 'get together' out of loneliness something strange happens. Unaware of what caused the incident the group tries to figure out what exactly happened while Seven, fully conscious of her surroundings, is unable to move a muscle. The only thing she is able to do is reflect on her own feelings...


**This scene is based on the novels of Pittacus Lore: ****_Number 4 _****- ****_The power of six _**

**I do not own any of these characters and have the fullest respect for the writers of these books.**

Their hands touch slightly while walking, when their eyes meet they quickly look away, when Sarah and Sam are in the room, a guilty glow covers their face. I know it should not be important to me, but it bothers me. I cannot help feeling unusually uncomfortable whenever their feelings for each other surface. To be truly honest I do have an idea why I'm feeling the way I do. At first I thought Four was someone special, perhaps even my one true love. Apparently being psychic is not one of my legacies. Right now I wish it was, maybe then I would be able to understand this flow of emotions.

I must have been dreaming because only when I open my eyes and look out the window I feel nine's eyes on me.

'What's wrong?' I have no idea what his legacies are, but I hope he doesn't have the ability to see through lies.

'Nothing.', I sigh, 'Just hoping they aren't able to track us. Not yet at least.'

He smiles softly, 'Who? Five and eight or the Mogadorians?' He's right, I have no idea who I'm talking about. I just turn my eyes away from the window and face his forceful eyes.

'I have no idea.' As I get up he takes my hand and pulls me close. I feel my heartbeat slowing down while I look straight at his chest. I can feel I'm stronger than him but his height can be overwhelming.

'You know you're not the only one who's lonely.' I feel his grip loosening. Before I know it his hands are on my face pulling my lips closer to his. I surrender to his touch, let him guide me away from the window I have been occupying for days and let bad boy nine, as I secretly call him, lift me on his bed.

I must say he's surprisingly gentle and considerate. Perhaps it feels like that because I was expecting the worst or maybe it's simply because I'm stronger. His body is covered with scars and healing wounds. As my fingers follow the lines of his imperfect body, he looks more vulnerable than ever. I wasn't concentrating on my legacies or trying to change anything but the moment his body penetrates mine, I see his body light up. Looking up at his now floating glowing body, I am suddenly well aware of my nakedness and grab the blanket to cover it up. The light fades and Nine falls back on the bed.

'What the hell?' Four's voice is the last thing I hear before a white light takes over my eyesight and I lose consciousness.

When I wake up I try to open my eyes. A small ray of light touches my eyeball and my mouth forms the cry I'm unable to scream. Eyes closed for at least a little while longer, that's for sure.

'Did you see that?' Four asks.

'Looks like she's in pain.' Why does Six's voice sound so dry and emotionless?

'Hmm. Any idea how to wake her up?'

She doesn't answer, I suppose that's bad. Next thing I know, darkness surrounds me once again.

Something wet is lying on my face. It's annoying but I'm unable to move or speak. I can feel someone's hands on me and I cannot help but hope they don't belong to Nine. I don't know what came over me. How could I have been so impassive? The hands are soft and smell nice, definitely not Nine's. The door opens.

'How is she?', Nine inquires.

'She's better. Not thanks to you though.' This is the first time I can actually hear the irritation in Sarah's voice. We haven't been with each other for long but we're all frustrated with Nine's egotistical behaviour. That is, everyone but Four.

Nine takes a step closer and whispers, 'Sarah I have to talk to you.' Although I'm not able to see yet, I can tell she's aggravated. 'See, lately I've been wondering about our legacies. I think I've developed a new one.'

Sarah's hands pause, 'Are you for real? That's awesome!' She truly sounds happy (and a bit relieved). 'What is it?',

Nine takes another step closer, 'It's something new. I call it irresistibleness.'

'What?' I can feel Sarah's irritation taking over again.

'Yeah. See, lately more and more women seem to be unable to resist me.' I can feel him waiting for Sarah's playful push or laugh but nothing of the sort happens.

'Wow, that must be really annoying for you.' Her dry answer makes me want to smile.

'What? What are you talking about? It's awesome!' He really is exasperating.

'Well, I thought being gay meant that you're not really interested in women, even if they're unable to resist you.'

Nine laughs, 'Duuuude, that's gross. I'm a women's man. Why else would Seven be lying here right now?' Suddenly the pillow underneath my head is pulled away and I can hear the door slam shut as Nine rushes out.

'I really don't get why you let him do that to you, Marina. Why won't you just wake up and explain?' I want to whisper I can't but before I can help myself I black out again.

The next time I wake up my body feels better. I don't dare to open my eyes yet but I can feel my arms and legs regain their warmth. I'm only aware of the others presence when I hear a soft sigh. 'I really don't get it. He floats and lights up, she passes out. I have never heard of any legacy that does that.', Six again.

'Although it's probably less surprising, neither have I.' Of course, when Six is in the room, so is Four. I sigh, frustrating how predictable they are.

'Marina?' Six's voice sounds close. 'She just sighed right? I wasn't imagining anything?'

'No, her mouth definitely moved. Six,' his hesitation is clear, 'that doesn't necessarily mean anything though, remember last time.'

'It might not mean she is waking up but it does mean she's still in there.' The dryness in her voice is gone, hope has taken over.

'I do hope you're right. I just don't want us to get our hopes up for nothing.' I can hear him coming closer to me. 'Marina, if you're in there, I need you to fight this thing. Try to heal yourself or something, focus. We're waiting for you here.' He reaches for my hand, kisses it and leaves the room.

I don't know how long I was out this time but when I become conscious again the room is silent. I try to move the fingers of my left hand but another hand is lying right on top of it. Even when I succeed in moving my fingers a bit, the hand remains lifeless. Someone stayed and fell asleep here? It's not that strange actually, knowing how many forces are trying to track and kill us out there. I try to focus more and slightly open one of my eyes. No pain. Carefully I open both eyes and let them get used to the darkness around me. It doesn't take long, good thing one of my legacies makes my vision clear during the night. As I lift my head a little bit I can tell someone's lying next to me. Still unable to move thoroughly, I focus on lifting my right hand. The body next to me seems to come alive and turns to face me. Six is the one on my side. She's still asleep though so I continue trying to move my body in silence. After a little while I realise I'm getting nowhere and am about to give up when my foot starts shivering. Before I know it my whole body is shaking and as I drop to the floor the blanket falls down with me. Refusing to cry out and wake everyone I'm lying there for a second, helpless, unable to control myself. Her hands are suddenly on my arms and lift me up unto the bed.

'Marina?' Her eyes are not used to the dark but I can tell she's trying to make eye contact.

'Yeah. Sorry about that. I was just trying to move.'

'You're not able to move?'

'Well this,' I say while pointing to my shaking feet, 'is a definite improvement, believe me.' She answers my smile with a sweet one of her own.

'Let's get back in bed.' She walks over to me ready to pull my legs up. I notice she's only wearing one of those completely transparent light nightdresses. She's incredibly beautiful. Only when she looks questionably at me do I avert my eyes. Trying to focus on my legs when Six is standing next to me just became nearly impossible. The places where Six touched my arms are burning. In a good way. It feels really good actually. Before I know it I'm moving my arms again.

'Six!' A brilliant smile covers her face when she sees my arms. She steps away and takes her place next to me on the bed.

'I was wondering which legacy you were developing when Nine told me about what happened. I had never heard of such an incident before, but I think I've got it covered now.'

'First let me ask you a question. How fond are you of Nine and how does that compare to your fondness of me?' Does this really have anything to do with my legacy? I feel myself blushing and am glad I'm the one with the excellent night vision.

'Can't see why this is relevant,' I hope I succeed in sounding quite indifferent, 'but I don't really like Nine at all. I don't know why I even did what I did. It disgusts me honestly.'

'Right that's what I thought and what's your opinion of me?' She's really not letting me off the hook.

'Well, I'm obviously more fond of you than of Nine. You're one of my best friends.' When I tell her this I realise I'm not lying. She's one of my best friends, one of the few I've ever had.

'Okay so it's as I thought. You're able to feign death. It only happens when you're in a position you don't want to be in or in serious trouble. Only a person who truly cares about you and who you care about can awaken you.'

'So it's kind of like sleeping beauty,' Apart from the kissing stuff apparently. No such luck. 'So when we're in huge trouble, I can just feign death and be the only survivor? This sucks.'

'Ha ha,' Although it's a rarity, Six's laugh is extremely cute for someone so strong. 'Don't you see? It's not the let-the-others-die part that makes this legacy so great, it's the survival part that you should embrace. Even if we're destroyed by Mogadorians, you can still make sure our kind lives on.'

'No, I can't. Someone I care about needs to be there to wake me up.'

'There's always someone. And if there isn't, you'll be able to awaken yourself with your healing power. You would need a lot of concentration and power but you wouldn't be the first to do it.'

'Okay right. Too much information right now. Let's just go to sleep and discuss this in the morning.' I turn away from Six's smile and try to conceal my frustration. This new legacy will be one of my last, if not my last and it's the worst I could have.

'I think that exactly because you don't like this legacy, you're the one that should have it. It shows us to trust you as a brave and fair person who would not abuse her powers to escape fighting alongside her friends. Someone who can be trusted to build up our new society on her own. I think they couldn't have given it to a better person.' With those words she snuggles her body against my back and lets her arm fall over me. A burning sensation that has nothing to do with my body being able to move again lights inside me. For a moment I stare at her hand, but unable to control myself I let my fingers stroke hers. Her body presses tighter to mine while I lead her hand to my leg. Suddenly her body and hands are gone. I turn to see her get rid of her nightdress and throw her body onto mine. I can feel her hands everywhere. She undresses me while kissing my shoulders, neck and cheeks. When she reaches my lips she pauses and looks right into my eyes.

'Are you okay with this?' I didn't know Six could ever be insecure. Right now however her eyes are looking at me, searching for some kind of confirmation. I decide the time for words has passed and pull her closer. My lips reach out and from the moment they touch hers her body lights up, but instead of floating I feel her body pressing even harder on mine. This is it. This is how it should feel. Six doesn't look scared by what is happening. She takes my hand and kisses it softly, I can see she's not the only one who's lighting up. She smiles and whispers, 'Now we're both on fire'.


End file.
